


Home From Work

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Humor, Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy Hargrove goes to Steve's after a day at work (whatever he does) and he gets a surprise when he finds out the kids are there too. Oops.Oneshot/drabble





	Home From Work

The front door to Steve Harrington's house slammed. He knew it wasn't his parents, since to put it very simply they literally were never home. Probably wouldn't be for at least three more weeks. He wasn't lonely. Anyway. 

Whoever just came in was stomping around. 

"STEVE I'VE HAD A HELL OF A DAY. YOU BETTER GET HARD FAST, BECAUSE I'M GONNA RIDE THAT DICK LIKE I'M MAD AT IT."

Billy Hargrove walked into the living room, looking horny and angry, and then--he stopped. 

Steve stared at him. And what's even worse was that the kids stared at him. 

"...well shit."

"Guess now's as good a time as ever to say we're dating," said Steve. 

"Uh--"

Steve gave him a look. "We're dating." He didn't have to give a bunch of middle schoolers all of the details. 

There was another long moment of just silence before:

"...I knew it." Max smirked. 


End file.
